WO 2004/110099 discloses a hearing aid wireless network with a communication protocol that is simple thereby requiring a small amount of code and power consumption during operation. Further, the acquisition time is low, and the latency is low.
Numerous schemes of correcting data transmission errors in noisy communication channels are known in the art. Typically, a number of bits is added to data bits in a data package according to a certain encoding scheme making it possible to detect a certain number of bit errors caused by noise in the communication channel and also correct a certain, typically smaller, number of bit errors in a de-coder. Some schemes include re-transmission of data packages. Error correction schemes increase the time needed for transmission and reception of a certain number of data bits, and wireless communication circuitry requires significant amounts of power during reception and transmission of data.
Typically, in a hearing instrument, such as a hearing aid, only a limited amount of power is available from the power supply. For example, in a hearing aid, power is typically supplied from a conventional ZnO2 battery.